


Any Other Way

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Sam is put in the worst position possible, or so she thinks until He comes to help her, but can he help her when the crowd parts leaving a Goth who is lonelier then she ever thought possible. First Danny Phantom fiction that I have ever written.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

An eighteen year old Sam groaned as she awoke to find herself in the Ghost Zone, the murky area only accessible to a few people, one being her best friend and the rest being several different ghosts. This time it was Vlad, the half ghost that wanted Danny's, her best friend's (also half ghost) mother and wanted Danny and his father out of the way. This put her, Tucker and his family in a spot. Today it was her turn, but for some reason this time was different. Maybe it was the fact that Vlad was not alone, not unusual, but all the ghosts around her were male and had a really BAD gleam in their eyes. What in the hell was up with them?

"Hello, Samantha," Vlad said, his voice greasy like a oil stain. This was not good. She did not like the way he said her name.

"Fuck off," was her response. "What the hell do I owe this rather unwelcome turn of events?" the dark haired girl growled, her long black locks swirling around her while her amethyst eyes flashed darkly at the tall, rather devilish looking ghost. His red eyes glowed suspiciously bright as he bared his fangs in a rather creepy, not that it wasn't always creepy, fashion. "What the hell, fuck face?" Suddenly a crystal ball the size of her head appeared before her. The globe was empty, as she could see through it, but that didn't hold her attention for very long. She turned back to the large ghost. Then it occurred to her why this was an odd occasion. "How are you able to keep me here when humans are ghosts in the Ghost Zone?" At this the group around her began to chuckle. "What the fuck is so funny assholes?" the Goth growled in confusion. These bastards were pissing her off so DAMN much!

"Well, you see, Samantha, normally that would be true, but I, with my companions have made a device to contain and make you into a ghost," Vlad stated, his smirk growing huge like the other ghosts that surrounded him. "I know that you are wondering why, but that is not so hard to figure out is it?" the dark haired male inquired. Sam thought for a second and nothing entered her mind as to why they would want her form to be solid in the Ghost Zone unless it was to make it easier to keep her here and in her human form she was not able to be confined in the Ghost Zone. "Ah, you have some of it figured out, but not all of it, huh, girl? Or shall I say woman?" At this Sam turned her amethyst eyes toward the ghost who now was moving closer to her ghostly form that hovered a few feet above the ground.

"You are not doing that to me!" the dark haired girl screamed in anger. "Danny wouldn't dare to let that happen!" The ghosts around her chuckled. What in the holy hells was so funny?! "He WILL!" she screamed louder. Just then the orb in front of her began to glow with the unnatural energy that swirled around her to reveal Danny talking to Paulina! "Danny?" she inquired, her voice soft with confusion.

"Seems that your boyfriend is a little preoccupied," a ghost to the right of her stated. She turned to see Walker, the Warden of the Ghost Prison. "He won't notice anything until it is too late." Sam turned back to the globe, her eyes watering making the form of her secret love blur into the Ice Queen of Casper High. That's when she noticed that as he was talking his Ghost Breath flew from his mouth. He didn't even notice it! He wasn't talking to Paulina! She was possessed by a ghost! As she watched Vlad drew closer, her chill invading her semi-cold form. She turned just as he ripped her shirt into shreds.

"Danny," Sam whispered as she gazed at the crystal orb, her face streaked with tears of pain as her world went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny stiffened, his senses telling him something was wrong, but as he looked away from the Hispanic female in front of him he felt the first pull of his Ghost form. It seemed to be pulling him away from Paulina and toward the door. That never happened unless someone close was in need of help. Paulina grabbed onto his arm, temporarily pulling his attention back to her. She smiled up, her teal eyes flashing green with possession.

"Where are you going?" she inquired, her sweet voice edged with hardness that had not been there moments before. He looked at her in confusion. What the hell?

"I need to go. I promised Tucker..." he was cut off as the Hispanic girl smiled up at him, her smile so obviously forced.

"Oh, Danny, that boy can be by himself," she whispered as her nails dug into his arm. "I thought you liked me." He gulped as the air became colder making him stiffen in alarm. Something was definitely not right here. He tugged harder on his arm just as the door to the room they were in burst open to reveal a very distraught Tucker and his sister Jazz.

"Danny!" they both screamed causing Paulina to take a step back, her hands loosening giving Danny just enough time to pull from her and move toward his friends.

"What's wrong?" It was urgent, he could tell by the way Tucker was looking at him, but when Jazz came it was extra urgent. "Hey, where's Sam?" he asked as he noticed his dark haired friend was not with them.

"She's gone!" his techno geek friend gasped out. "Her signal beeped off Earth which only means one thing!"

"She's in the Ghost Zone," Danny whispered as Paulina smiled at them, her smile malicious.

"She sure is," the Hispanic whispered huskily. "Don't worry though she has plenty of company." They all turned to the most popular girl in Casper High in shock.

"What do you know?" he asked, his voice turning cold. "Who are you?" His Ghost Breath escaped his lips as he glared at the girl before him. He knew that it was too good to be true. This girl liked his Ghost form, not his human form.

"Oh, I thought you liked me in this form," the girl whimpered, her voice as fake as her love for him. "I am someone you know very well, but I suspect you could actually care less about that." Danny had just about had enough of this and with a shift of his form two white circles flowed up and down from his waist as he transformed into Danny Phantom, his alter ego.

"Tell me what I want to know!" the half-ling growled at his possessed crush. The girl's eyes before him faded to a bright lime green. Danny rushed forward and shoved his fist into her stomach, the energy from it forced a ghost from her form, the Hispanic cheerleader crumpled to the floor forgotten. All Danny cared about right now was finding his friend. Everyone, but the ghost girl standing up disappeared from his vision. "Ember," he growled, his voice low and cold. The Rocker/Ghost Girl stood up, her eyes flashing green with hate. Her teal hair flowed above her like a flame.

"Did I mention that her company is unwanted and male," the Rocker stated to provoke the half-ling before her. "You would be too late to save her from her f-" She was cut off as Danny, his eyes glowing so bright that they enveloped the whites of his eyes, sliced the air before him, his powers cutting the girl in half. Her screams filled the air as he then slammed his hands together making her disappear into vapor as green goo covered the room and all the occupants in it. Growling the Ghost Boy turned to his friends.

"Come on!" he growled as he became intangible and left through the ceiling of the small classroom. Tucker looked at Jazz and with a shrug followed his friend, but he went through the door. Jazz and Tucker dove into her car and headed for the Fenton house where the Specter Speeder was and the Ghost Portal as well. Danny would beat them there but that didn't mean they couldn't help him when they arrived.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny flew faster then he ever had, his mind on his best friend who could possibly dead! He was wracked with guilt. He should have seen that Paulina was under ghost control and gone to help, but no, he had stood there with the bewitched Hispanic while she had been under duress. What was he thinking? With a shake of his head he pushed himself faster, his power enveloping him in the blue light that always engulfed him. It flared around him like a flame bursting to life. He just had to make it in time before... He didn't wish to go there! He burst through the house, his body blasting through the walls til he flew through the Ghost Portal where bits of earth floated around. He paid no attention as he scanned the area for his Goth. That's when he saw it. The group of ghosts standing around a small girl, her cloths gone, her small form in the fetal position and that's when Danny saw red, his mind shutting down as he rushed at the form of his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny zoomed in fast, his colorless hair glowing with his body in a brilliant blue-white. He stopped just short of the group, his eyes flashing green in warning. The group turned, smirks in place, but upon seeing the enraged half-ling they began to run. With screams of fright and pain they were vanquished, their forms gone for eternity as Danny released attack after attack on the ghosts of Ghost Zone. There were onlookers who had been pulled from their hiding places by the defining screams of their ghost partners, but they would not make a move to help them this time. They knew that what they had done was wrong. They would not listen when told that the Phantom would not like what they had conspired for weeks to do the the female. Instead they blew them off and continued their plotting and planning saying the half-ling could do nothing. He was nothing. Now they were dying, literally. Danny turned them to ice, vaporized them as his claps echoed in the abyss. Sam didn't stir, her form so still that most would think her dead, but Danny paid no heed at this moment. All he cared about was avenging her, killing her attackers. This would never happen again. Soon the only ghoul left to exterminate was Vlad. The once powerful ghost cowered at the energy coming from his enemy.

"Daniel, son," the male stuttered, his eyes pleading with the young adult.

"Shut up, Vlad," the green eyed ghost boy said, his voice cutting like ice, dry ice that froze Vlad on the spot and cracked his confidence that the boy would do nothing to him. Now he knew. Danny was pissed. He had done something that had touched a part of Danny that no one had ever seen and unleashed, and made the boy the most dangerous ghost and human to be around.

"She i-" Vlad was cut off as Danny's right fist made contact with his abdominal sending the older ghost several feet away. Danny flew after him, his speed thousands of times faster than the other ghost. When Vlad finally landed Danny stood over him, his ghost power freezing the ground below him and Vlad as well. As the older ghost tried to stand up Danny blasted him with a thick sheen of ice, freezing the ghost to the ground. As Vlad watched, unable to move in the ice Danny leaned forward, such anger in his eyes that Vlad had never thought he would see within the kindest of humans. He always thought the half-ling to weak, nothing like his power, but now he could see that this boy had been hiding his power, his potential. He should have gotten rid of him, but his pride had over won his intellect and he had chosen to harm the one closest to the half-ling.

"You," Danny hissed, his breath coming out in cold wisps, "will die now, your presence gone from my world and that of the Ghost Zone. All of you will never be able to come back in any form. You will never hunt my family again and Sam," at this his eyes grew harsh and yet soft at the same time. "She will heal from this. I will make sure that she grows to realize that you could never taint her if it takes my very last breath." At those last words Danny put his hand on the ice, his hands glowing a faint, yet bright green as he concentrated all his power on the ice incased male. "May your afterlife never cease being Hell," he whispered as he shot a ball of energy from his hands, the ball engulfing the ice form causing it to begin to smoke, Vlad watching as it began to eat through the ice, yet never melting it. As the energy hit him he began to feel a burning on his ghostly form. With a silent scream he began to disappear. Before he had gone Danny had left his side and was back to where Sam still lay. As Danny grew closer he realized that she was different. She was see through. She was a ghost! "Sam," he called as he rushed to her side, his power dimming as he grabbed the form of friend, her limp body cool to the touch. Was she dead? Was he too late? Just then light engulfed his form and the sound of a horn filled the air. He took off the top of his black uniform and pulled it over her naked form. No one, but him needed to see that. He turned to see the Specter Speeder behind him, the forms of Jazz and Tucker behind the glass. "I need help," he called out to them. As he stood up, Sam's limp from held tight to him he felt her stir, but she didn't open her eyes. He headed for the Specter Speeder as Jazz opened the door and let him while Tucker took the giant sub/spaceship off park and began backing out of the Ghost Zone as Jazz closed the door locking them in the large contraption. Danny still held Sam in his arms, his eyes looking over her new form when he noticed the metallic necklace around her neck. As he reached to tug it off the necklace tightened. "What the hell?" he growled as he releases the mechanical jewelry. Soon Tucker had them back in the Fenton's lab, the Speeder parked, and the group heading for Danny's room. Thank God that their parents were gone on another Ghost Convention.

"What happened?" Jazz and Tucker inquired at the same time.

"Why do you have blood on you?" Jazz asked as she moved to the left of Danny, her teal eyes taking in the other form of her younger brother. He looked over at her and then at himself.

"Killed ghosts," he said with a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal. She looked at Tucker who shrugged. He had never seen Danny kill anyone, but it had to be for a good reason and as he looked down at Sam he could definitely say that it was for a very good reason.

"Seems like that device is what is turning her to ghost form," Tucker noted. "He knew that if Sam was in the Ghost Zone that he could not hold onto in her human form and would need her in his form to lay a hand on her." At this point Sam opened her now neon violet eyes to the people around her.

"Sam," Danny breathed, relief now coursing through his body. At least she was awake.

"D-Danny?" she whispered in confusion before gasping in shock and pushing him away, her eyes wide in fear as she looked around her before looking down at her semi-naked form. "What the hell-l?" she gasped out as she pulled his black top down further though it came down to her mid thighs. "How did I get here? I thought I died!" Danny looked at his sister and his friend before looking back at the frightened Goth. Sam was never afraid.

"You aren't dead, Sam, we saved you," Danny stated as he moved closer to her, Jazz nodded as she and Tucker stayed still. "What happened?" She stared at him and then he saw it. Her neon eyes held so much pain, betrayal and something else. It was something he had seen in her eyes often, but just couldn't name and then all of it was gone, that unknown emotion anyway.

"You are wrong, Danny," she whispered, her voice broken and harsh with anger. "I am dead and you killed me!" With that last word she was up and running out of the room and down the stairs leaving three very confused group behind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam ran down the streets, people gawking at the ghost girl in horror. She closed her eyes and forced herself onward, her mind clouded and unsure. What had happened? She remembered walking home and then she remembered waking up in the Ghost Zone. She remembered talking, well, not really talking, but yelling at several ghosts, Vlad in particular. There had been a lot of male ghosts around her and then she remembered why she blamed it on Danny. He had been talking to a possessed Paulina while she was about to be raped!

"Danny, you bastard," she muttered. She knew that he had liked Paulina, before that it had been Valerie. Never her! He never would like her and now that was certain! She was tainted goods, wasn't she? She remembered blacking out after seeing Danny and at the same time having her clothes ripped off. He had left her there to rot. He was so involved with the ice queen that he had failed to notice that she was in dire straits. "Never again," she promised herself as she ran into her house and past her shocked parents into her room.

"Samantha?" her mother called through her door while her father knocked. This was going to be a long day. "Dear? Are you okay?"

"No," she whispered. Her parents entered the room and she didn't have to look at them to know that they were shocked and a little afraid. "I know what you are thinking and no, it's not his fault," she said as she turned to her parents. "But I don't want him or Tucker in this house." Her mother came and sat next to her only daughter.

"What happened?" she inquired. Sam shook her head, her long black locks shifting around her.

"I am a ghost, but I am not dead," she stated. Pointing to the necklace she continued, "This has made me a ghost. This is the work of a ghost that is after Danny's mom. Thought they could use me for bait, but they can't hold onto a human in the Ghost Zone so they made me a ghost and now this won't come off so I can be myself, not that I will anymore." Her parents looked at each other over their daughter's head.

"We can help," her father stated. With that her father was gone, his cell on his ear as he commanded the person on the other end to get all the items needed to help his daughter. Sam looked up at her mother. This was the first time that they had actually sat in a room without them arguing.

"You know we love you no matter how different you are. You will always be our daughter." Sam smiled, her smile sad, yet filled with hope for her future. With a hug of love her mother and father left their daughter to her own devices as they scrambled to fix what had been done to their daughter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next week Danny went to school alone, Sam having been gone for seven days. She refused to answer her phone, though she never changed numbers, and she never called them. Tucker was sure that she would return to them eventually, but until then they had to wait for her to come back. Danny's world had changed because she was his world, but he still couldn't figure out what she had meant about him killing her.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course there were a few days where Danny and Tucker tried to visit her, but her parents refused entry stating that he knew why she wouldn't see them.

"Man, I know why you are banned from seeing her!" Tucker whined as they walked away from her house. Danny glared at his friend. "I mean she blames you for what happened to her," he said defensively as he put his hands up, palms facing Danny. "Me? I didn't do anything."

"How is it my fault?" Danny asked, his mind a total blank. Tucker smirked. Danny was so clueless!

"Think," the techno-geek said as they turned up the street to the Fenton's house. "What were you doing when she was being..." he faded off, the word for what had happened to Sam was so wrong that he didn't want to use it. Fixing his red hat, his trademark, he turned away from Danny. "...You know..."

Danny grimaced. It was true. If he hadn't been so infatuated and thinking with his other head then she wouldn't have been harmed. She was always in harm's way just like Tucker and his family just for knowing him. It sucked, but he knew that when he had tried to get rid of his Ghost side the last time that Sam had been totally against it. She had protested til he gave in. She was right. The ghost in him wasn't evil. It was like money in that fact. People killed for it, but money wasn't evil. Still, if he had been paying attention and would have noticed that the Paulina from that day was Ember, a ghost that wanted him dead like most of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. They had just gone too far this time and though he regretted having to kill someone who was like him he knew that they would never regret it so he would just look at it as a justified killing. With a sigh they entered his family's house, his eyes down cast. This sucked. Then it occurred to him. Sam was part ghost so now the others might come after her so pulling out his phone he called her phone knowing that she wouldn't answer it and he was tired of leaving messages, but this was serious!

"Sam, I know I fucked up, but be on the watch for the other ghosts! You are like me so they might come after you. Please take care!" With that he hung up as Tucker laid his hand on Danny's right shoulder.

"You did all you could," he stated. Danny shook his head.

"No, I let her down and if I really wanted to push it I could, but I don't want to lose her," Danny said sadly. Tucker nodded. He knew. Danny loved Sam, had for a long time, but the boy was dense and just never put the pieces together like he knew Sam had. She had confided in him along time ago after the issue with Val. Danny just kept on moving, hurting the girl whose heart was already in his hands. There were days that Tucker wanted to say something, but Sam made him promise that he would never tell anyone especially Danny. It sucked that both of his friends were in pain, but it was of their own doing. They just needed to see that. With a sigh he sat on the couch next to Danny who had turned the T.V. on to their favorite show Soul Eaters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam on the other hand was sitting there re-listening to all the messages sent to her from Danny. She missed him, it was true. Sure, he had been doing what he was always doing, ignoring her, but she couldn't stay away from him. In fact being far from him this long was killing her. He was her other half whether he wanted to be or not. There would never be anyone for her and that's when it hit her! Why not find a great guy and pretend date him. She did have a friend who had been her friend a little longer than Tucker, but less then Danny and he knew all her secrets, including the one about Danny. He would help. Feeling a little better she picked up her phone and scrolling through it found the name she wanted and clicking speed dial called.

"Hey, Dean," she smiled at his greeting. "I'm not much of a kid anymore," she replied. "Can you do me a fave?" After a minute of silence she gave him her thanks and hung up the phone. Danny and Tucker wouldn't know what hit them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Danny and Tucker were exiting the bus when they heard a large gasp and turned in time to see a sight they never thought they would see. There was Sam, her form more solid then it had been a week ago, yet you could see that she still had the necklace on. Next to her stood a guy that looked like he belonged in a rock group, his eyes lined with black liner, his shirt black with the words Breaking Benjamin in white scratchy writing. He wore black jeans that clung to his six foot frame. This was their last year of high school and there was the one thing that they never expected. Sam with another guy, one who appeared to be her boyfriend. They exited his black Tesla Roadster, the paint seemed new as it gleamed in the extreme light. Sam smiled up at the black haired male, his skin light like hers, but he was muscular without being too muscular. He smiled down at her and grasping her hand he led her into the school leaving girls gawking in awe and the guys in total hate. This was not good.

"Who the hell?" Danny growled, his eyes shinning green just like the emotion he was feeling, but knowing him he was so obviously clueless. "And who is he to her?" Tucker chuckled even as he watched their Goth friend escort her boyfriend into the rather large school, everyone following in curiosity.

"Looks like he is her boyfriend," the techno-geek noted turning to see Danny glow a dangerous blue tinge, his body flashing like his counterpart, the Phantom. "What's up with you? Feeling jealous?" Danny didn't seem to hear him as he walked in the crowd, his eyes never leaving the couple up front. In fact it seemed that Danny wasn't paying much attention at all as he became intangible and drifted through the crowd, literally. No one noticed, but Tucker still rushed forward and tried to grab Danny. He knew it was fruitless as his hand passed through the ghost half-ling. "Damn it, Danny," Tucker cursed. "Sam! Phantom!" Sam turned at that just in time to stop a very crazed looking Danny.

"Daniel!" she yelled, the use of his full name stopping him and making him solid again. "What the hell are you doing?" She looked at him in shock. She had never seen him look like that before. He was scary! He glared at the man next to her.

"I could ask you the same thing," he stated, his eyes never leaving the male towering next to her. "Who's your friend?" he grated out, his tone hard like ice making everyone back up in shock. No one had ever seen this side of Danny.  
She looked up at her companion, a smile on his face that matched the one on hers. A really intimate look. Danny didn't like that look. Not one little bit.

"This is my boy friend," she said, her eyes dancing she turned back to Danny, "Dean Mayson." Dean stuck his hand out for Danny to shake and one look from Sam made him do it.

"Nice to meet you, Danny," he said as he pumped Danny's arm, the half-ling nearly squeezing his hand to death. "Sam has told me sooo much about you that I feel like we are already friends. She also told me about the necklace. Seems that you helped her get it." Danny growled at what he was implying. "She likes it for the most part 'cept she can't take it off, even in the shower," he said with a wink. At that Danny's eyes flashed green. Who was this punk?

"Dean!" Sam giggled, her face turning a bright red. "Stop it." Danny looked shocked. He had never seen giggly Sam before, not like a little cheerleader! With a smile Sam grabbed Dean's hand.

"Dean is out of school, just turned twenty and has decided to stay with my family for a week," Sam informed her two friends as the group around them began to disperse. "He and I met that one summer you guys just had to go to Space Camp," she informed them. "He was so nice. Hung out the entire time." That was unusual for Sam. She was normally very cautious about her friends as most people wanted her for her money. Danny eyed the man before him. He didn't look like a con man, but who could say. "Danny, you guys want to hang after school. I want to show you a few things." Danny looked over at her Tucker having automatically said yes.

"I can't make promises," the half-ling said. Sam almost frowned. She couldn't blame him for being a little mad, but she thought he would forgive her for her week of silence after what had happened to her. For some reason she still couldn't recover her memories from that moment after the black out and before awakening.

"Well, then, I guess we'll see right?" Danny nodded. He saw what she was trying to hide. There was hurt in her eyes at his rejection, but could she blame him? She had told him that he had killed her and then a week later after no contact what so ever she shows up to school with a man on her arm inviting them all to her house. There was something going on. Suddenly his Ghost Breath drifted in front of him. There was another complication. He wouldn't know if it was her or another ghost with her being as she was. "Danny, when you get a moment I would like to talk to you." And with that she was gone leaving Danny to head off to his first class, the bell echoing in the halls. This would just have to wait until after school.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Tucker and Danny stood in front of Sam's house. They looked at each other, a question in their eyes. Was this a joke? Would her parents open the door and deny them as they had for a week. When the door opened her parents just ushered the boys in.

"Welcome, boys," Mrs. Mason said with a smile. Her father led them into a large room where Sam sat with Dean, their foreheads touching as they conversed.

"You are doing great," Sam said with a smile. "Thanks for everything." Dean smiled.

"Sam, you do realize that he likes you right?" Dean inquired, his dark blue eyes flickered over at Danny. Sam shook her head.

"You must be crazy," she said with a sad smile. Danny moved closer, and now he could hear the conversation that Sam was not aware he could with his ghost powers. "Danny thinks of me as his friend. Just one of the guys," she said as she made air quotes. "I am just like Tucker, another valued friend, I'm just a Goth-Freak not a Techno-Nerd." Danny watched her look down at her hands where Dean had laid a reassuring hand.

"You are the crazy one and so is he if that is all he sees," Dean stated, his eyes flickering over to the half-ling. "You are a beautiful girl and anyone would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend." Sam smiled.

"You are the best boy friend that anyone could ever wish for," the Goth whispered. Dean had noticed that Danny was listening and he wanted to help the best friend he had ever had.

Sam had lied about how they had met. Dean had just lost his mother at the age of seven and had been crying at the swings when Sam had met him. She had taken his hand and at the age of six had told him about life and death. Death wasn't a sad thing, it could be a happy thing, she had told him. Yes, he was sad and so was his mother that she had to leave, but she was in a better place waiting for him and he should be happy that she was no longer in pain. Her parents had pretty much adopted him after that, but he went to live with her grandmother, who was one of the coolest people. They had talked, but as life grew more hectic they had lost contact for a year. She was like a younger sister, one that he had missed out on with his mother dying so early. She had filled him in on her Ghost Hunting that she did with Danny and Tucker. She had told him about her crush on Danny and how she felt like he was her soul mate. She had known this at such a young age that he had been shocked, but now that he had met the kid he could tell why. The guy was nice, even though he could tell that right now Danny hated his guts and when Sam had told him about what she could remember of the day she had been turned ghost he had immediately helped her cope with it while he tried to find a way to remove the necklace that tightened a little every so often. Sam was hiding her worry well considering the fact that the necklace could end her life in a year seeing how long it was now and how much it shrank. Now, they all knew not to touch it because that caused it to accelerate it's shrinkage.

"Okay, now you should tell your friends what is going on," Dean said as Tucker and Danny stopped in front of them.

"Wasn't interrupting a kissing session was I?" Danny growled. Sam smirked.

"Danny, why would I kiss my friend? The one that is just like a brother to me?" At this both Danny and Tucker's mouths hit the floor.

"B-But..." Tucker and Danny stuttered. "You were holding his hand!"

"And you called him your boyfriend!" Tucker accused with a frown. This was low.

"And you guys are all huddled together like consp-" Danny stopped short. Conspirators? They were conspiring. They weren't a couple in that way! Then it hit him. "You were talking about something important that you needed to discuss with us just now?" Sam nodded. "It's about you and him?" She nodded again. "This is about you being a ghost?" Nod.

"Danny, I never said he and I were dating. He is a boy and he is my friend. I met him that year that you and Tucker went to Space Camp and we did spent the whole summer together. His mother died and I helped him through it. Look at him and then look at me. See a resemblance?" Danny nodded. "He is Dean Mayson! This is my friend that I told you two about when you came back that summer, but you must have still had space junk in your ears. My grandmother, the one who died a few years ago, adopted and raised him!"

"That would make him your adopted uncle, right?" Tucker said questioningly. Sam nodded. "Wow, I do remember you talking about a boy you had met and given a home. I just never caught the name." Sam laughed.

"I can't believe that you took that to a new level. I told you that you never listened to me!" With that she looked over at Dean, a smile on her face. "Dean is helping to remove the necklace. He is a techno-geek/Gothic Freak!" At this Tucker stepped back. "Don't worry Tucker, I thought about asking for help from you, but Dean owes me for getting him together with his high school sweetheart, Agatha. They have a child on the way whom they are naming after me," she said with a smile still huge on her face. I am going to be an Aunt!" The guys were still in shock. "Also, they both know a little bit more about ghosts then I do as both also delve into the paranormal. Isn't that just my luck!?"

"So, you don't have a boyfriend?" Sam shook her head.

"No, Danny, you just let your mind wander a little to far from reality. I do like a guy," she admitted. Dean had told her to start talking about her crush around Danny to see if he would get the picture. "I've known him a long time and liked him just as long, but he doesn't know that I like him like that so I am just waiting, ya know?" Danny blinked. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "Any way Dean has figured out something kinda serious," Sam stated, her eyes flashing neon as she changed to her ghost form. "Not something that I wanted you guys to know which is another reason I sent you away after I cussed you a good one." She turned to Danny for this one. "The necklace is shrinking." Danny took it all in. And then it hit him.

"Shrinking?" She nodded. "How long do you have?" She shrugged at this. She really wasn't sure and neither was Dean. "So it could be a year or less." Both Goths nodded. "That really bites. I am so sorry Sam." Sam smiled.

"Danny, it was bound to happen to one of the females in your circle. Probably best it was me, huh?" Danny frowned. What did she mean by that? Sure, he didn't want his sister or mother to be harmed, but for Sam, that had to have cost the one thing he knew his mother didn't have and with Jazz and her current live-in boyfriend was fairly sure she had already lost. Sam, Sam was still pure. He was sure she had never had a boyfriend as she claimed most men were self serving jerks, minus him and Tuck.

"Sam, I wouldn't wish it on anyone, much less you. You never deserved such a thing and I... I don't deserve you as a friend. I mean over the years you have stuck next to me no matter what happened and then I did what I did to you in just mere minutes. I am so sorry." Sam's eyes watered a bit.

"Danny, to tell you the truth, I don't know what happened that night. I was talking with Dean about it and between seeing you on the screen with Paulina while V-Vlad," she shuddered at the name, "was...unclothing me," again a shudder. "To waking up in your Phantom shirt in your room I am not sure what happened. I remember very little. I thought, well, I thought we could talk about that... later... alone. Dean seems to think that would help me regain some of my memories from that night. He swears that my mind shut down, but never really shut off, ya know?" Danny nodded. Sure he did. He had his clueless moments, but he knew after fighting ghosts all the time.

"How about we do that now while the techno-geeks get a little better acquainted?" Danny asked as they looked over to see the other two male comparing toys. She nodded, her mood uplifted. They walked up to her room, their bodies touching, but not their hands yet. As soon as they were gone Tucker smirked at Dean.

"So, nice to meet you in person after talking for so long on the phone, dude. How long do you think it will take for them to hook up?" Dean smirked. He hadn't been entirely straight with Sam. He had started talking to Tucker a while back and after comparing notes the guys knew that they had to get the two lost loves together. They just had to wait for the right moment. Though neither of them would have liked for what happened to Sam to happen they were glad something good was coming from it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sat down on her bed with Danny plopping down next to her. Both sat in silence for a second.

"You know that," Danny started, his voice soft, "if you aren't ready..." He faded off as Sam looked at him, her neon violet eyes sad.

"I will never be ready," she said. "No matter what happens I will never be ready to remember, but you know what?" Grabbing his hand she smiled, her bottom lip trembling a little. "Having you back with me I know that I can face this and move on."

Danny smiled at her, her strength never shocked him. He knew that Sam was strong. He had known her for most of her life. They had known each other since kindergarten and their friendship had grown over the years. Seeing Sam with Dean had triggered what had always been there. Love. Jealousy. Possession. He saw Sam as his. He loved her and was jealous because he had assumed that she had found someone. Truly in the back of his mind he had never thought she would leave his side, but now, he wasn't so sure. It was like a wake up call to realize that she could find someone. Just like Dean said. Who ever ended up with her was lucky to have her. Could that be him?

"Hey, Earth to Danny!" Sam said waving one had in front of Danny. Danny had a weird look on his face. That look that he got around Paulina, but there was something different about this look, other then the fact that he was staring straight at her. "Danny?" He blinked before his eyes came into full focus. They needed to really talk about their relationship. What was their relationship and what could it be?

"Hey, Sam, after all is said and done can we talk about us?" Sam looked shocked, so much so that she became intangible and slide into the bed, literally. "Sam?" She blushed as he took her hand and pulled her up next to him, her blush becoming darker. "Can you change back?" he inquired. Sam nodded as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Within seconds she was back to her solid form, her amethyst eyes glittering. "So, are you ready?" She nodded as she began to explain what had happened that night. Danny listened, his eyes flashing green dangerously.

"There is one thing that I do remember," Sam said with a thoughtful look. "I woke up I think in the middle of it and heard Vlad say something about a ghost who wanted human females..." She looked confused at this revelation. "Danny, I don't remember feeling anything at all during the time it was happening and even when I woke up. I felt hands on my head and a cold draft, but nothing else. No matter how much I concentrate I can't feel anything or hear anything." Danny filled her in on what he had seen and what had happened. "You killed Vlad? Really? I didn't know that you could kill a ghost."

"I didn't either until I killed Ember first and then my Ghost side just seemed to know what to do. None of this helps us with the necklace, though," Danny said sadly.

"Maybe you are wrong," Sam stated. "That guy they were talking about. The ghost who wants human females. Maybe he knows something." Danny shrugged. "Maybe Frostbite might know something about him." Upon agreeing to meet with the ghost Danny turned the conversation back to them.

"Sam, I um... I um... wanted to know if you were talking about me down there?" Sam blushed, her eyes revealing her shock. He had caught on so fast. He wasn't dense, just clueless sometimes. She nodded as she looked down at her hands. Then Danny's hand came into view as he laid it on hers, his fingers curling around hers. She looked up at him in shock. "I um, am sorry," he began and watched as her eyes dimmed for a second. "I should have realized a long time ago and told you how I felt." Sam began to pull away from him and when he refused to release her she made her hands intangible, but Danny knowing what she would do followed suit and grasping hers again pulled her closer so that he could lean forward, his ghost breath and hers intermingling. "I.." then he paused. Some things were better shown. With that he leaned down and kissed her, his eyes closing at the same time as hers. Her hands held onto his as they kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but what had really been just minutes. When they pulled back both were gasping for breath, their eyes filled with love that both had hidden for so long. No words were needed. They both got what the other was conveying. "So, girlfriend," he said with a smile. "Let's get that necklace off."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group of four headed out to the Ghost Zone in the Specter Speeder, Dean very excited to be included in the mission as he looked around the Ghost Zone, his eyes taking in everything around him in wonder. He had even brought a camera to film everything. Said that Agatha would love it. As they grew closer to where Frostbite lived the air became colder. Danny pulled Sam close as he pulled her coat together to zip it causing the two other guys in the contraption to smirk. Finally the lovebirds were together! It had taken years, but they were finally official.

"So, what is Frostbite like?" Dean inquired as he turned the camera to the group. Danny was in his ghost form next to a ghost Sam. They were holding hands as Danny explained about Frostbite. Just moments before the explanation finished Tucker let them know that they were there. Frostbite, in his large form of half frozen, half yeti/indomitable snow creature appeared before them, most of his creatures stayed away from Danny after the last time he had been there. He smiled at them, his fangs showing bright white against the grey of his face.

"Hello, Danny," the creature greeted them as they opened the door to the Speeder, his frozen hand grasping Danny's gloved one. "So, who have you brought today? Another ghost?" He inquired, his red/yellow eyes landing on Sam. Danny's pulled her forward with the hand that was still clasped tightly with hers.

"This is my mate," he stated. "Sam." Everyone was shocked except for Frostbite. He smiled.

"Nice to meet Danny's mate." After all introductions were made they headed to his hut to talk about the necklace, Sam still blushing and smiling from his introduction.


	6. Chapter 6

After what seemed like hours in the hut of Frostbite they had a map and information on Prince VeDiamond. It seemed that he was a ghost who had lost his fiancée, his other half, before they had gotten married. He then had turned to black magic and witch craft to take women that he wanted, all that looked like his late wife-to-be. The only thing he needed was a necklace and he could entrance the woman into thinking he was the one that they wanted. He always targeted raven haired girls with skin like milk. He also had one other requirement for his misdeeds. The women he took were lost. They had a love that they wanted that had rejected them. He would approach them disguised as their love and would woo them with in minutes with apologies and then would present them with a necklace. Everyone of the necklaces were different so that long after they were gone they would still be his trophy.

"He sounds fucked up," Sam stated. "What kind of twisted man does that?" Tucker shook his head as Danny clung tighter to Sam as they approached the castle.

"Sam, I want you and Dean to stay in the Speeder. This man is after girls that fit your description so I would feel better if you waited here." He then turned to the Goth/Geek next to her. "Please protect her well." Dean nodded his confirmation as he watched Tuck and Danny enter the castle. Dean locked the doors to the Speeder as Sam sat in the driver seat watching her boyfriend enter the home of VeDiamond. She calmed herself as she knew that if she got to over worked that she would become intangible and fall out of the car. She was safer in here then out there. As she sat there she didn't notice that Dean was now out and a shadow was creeping toward her until. Bam!

"Danny," she whispered as a curl of Ghost breath seeped from her purple lips.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny and Tucker were creeping around corners as the castle bustled with ghosts moving quickly to set up what looked like a party. What in the hell was going on?

"Are they always like this or is this a special day?" Tucker asked Danny as they rounded another corner.

"No, this happens when the master gets a new wife," a ghost girl stated as she carried a tray with wine and glasses on it. "He just found her and now wants to marry her. I can't count the number of times this has happened," she said with a sigh as she continued on her way.

"A new wife?" Both said at once as they followed her to the main area that was so full of ghosts it didn't seem possible. As they looked around Danny saw so many new ghosts and so many that he knew he had battled and won.

"This is not good," Danny whispered to Tucker. "Too many familiar, not happy to see Danny, faces." Tucker nodded as he too surveyed the area. "Let's find this guy, wish him well and get the information we need. I don't think that I am too welcome around people like this." Again Tucker nodded. Definitely if this man was as bad as some of these familiar faces were. That's when Tucker stopped next to him and grabbed on to his arm. "What Tuck?" Tucker pointed behind them. Danny turned and his face turned white, considering he was a ghost that was saying a lot. There behind them was Dean! The left side of his head was black and blue with a little bit of blood dripping down, but he was running toward him with a look on his face that told Danny all he needed to know. "Sam."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam, on the other hand was laying in a room, naked again. With a groan she woke up.

"Fuck!" she muttered as she grabbed the sheet below her and pulled it around her nude form. This sucked! What is it with fucking ghosts and getting her naked!? With another groan she stood but before she had even took a step a young looking girl stood before her, in her hands a complete outfit.

"Hello, my Queen," the woman said with a smile. "Here are your cloths." Sam cringed at the pink dress, frills around the neck, the sleeves, and from the waist down.

"Seriously? I wouldn't wear that if you paid me," the Goth stated. The woman growled and with a snap of her fingers Sam was surrounded by at least ten other female ghosts. With in moments Sam stood in the pink frilly dress with her hair curled, pink lipstick on her once purple ones with white shadow on her eyes, her black eye liner gone. "Ewww, is all I can say," she muttered just seconds before the necklace shrunk a little more, her hands reaching for the constricting contraption. This was not good! "Danny, where are you?" she asked no one.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny looked around for her in the crowd. Maybe she had run from whoever had attempted to capture her. Sam was strong! Suddenly around him the crowd stood and a cheer erupted before it became deadly quiet. Danny turned as the crowd parted to reveal...

"What the hell?!" Danny gasped. There was Sam dressed in pink from her head to her feet and she looked...well...gorgeous and pissed. Next to her stood Danny Phantom!?

"Danny!" Sam cried as she tried to escape from the ghost next to her. The male next to her grabbed her wrist causing the goth to cry out making Danny's eyes flash green in anger.

"What the fuck?!" he growled out. "You must be VeDiamond?" The other Danny smirked, but there was evil in the green eyes that looked back at him.

"Yes, and you must be the Halfa," he stated as he pulled Sam closer to him, his hand digging into her side. She pushed at him, her eyes glaring holes into the side of his head. "And this is Samantha, my new queen."

"Hell no!" the goth and Danny yelled at the same time as Dean moved to where they all stood.

"Danny, if she rejects him then we will have a bigger problem," the goth/geek stated with a frown in the direction of the Prince disguised as Danny. The halfa looked over at Dean in shock.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean never took his eyes off VeDiamond.

"Well, for one you will be challenged to a contest that uses her to choose the winner and if he wins then he can put her into an eternal slumber or... well... I would hate to tell you the other one." At this Sam gasped and began to scratch at the male holding her, her body going intangible to the fullest. Danny took a step forward.

"Sam?" he questioned. She looked over at him, fear and confidence gleamed in her neon violet eyes as she nodded.

"You are on," Danny said as he took another step forward. "What is this test?" The other Phantom (VePhantom) stepped forward thrusting Sam into the arms of a Lady-in-Waiting. Sam turned to him, her violet eyes watching him. Telling him all she could without words. "I know," he mouthed back. "I love you, Sam." She regained her composure and stood tall, yanking her body from the Lady-in-Waiting saying she could take her hands off her now. VePhantom stepped toward Danny, a gleam in his eyes as he extends his hand.

"If you win you are all free to leave. If you lose I get her and all of you for whatever I wish to do with you." Danny nodded, one hand behind his hand with his fingers crossed. Drew looks around as he and Tucker move forward to disguise what Danny has just done. They agree that this VePhantom is going to cheat so they know that Danny won't really agree to something that would hurt them, and mostly because he loves Sam too much to let VePhantom have her no matter what. "Here's how it works," the imposter stated as he snapped his fingers and everything is cleared away to allow for more space around them, the ghosts stepping several feet back. "You and I will fight for five minutes as dust enters the area. When the dust clears Sam must choose who is the real love of her life. We may not give her any hints or the one who does it is gone!" Danny looked over at Sam again and smiled. Sam smiled back. This would be easy!


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sat on the throne, her amethyst eyes glaring at the woman standing next to her. Like she needed a babysitter. Sitting on the steps below her were Tucker and Dean, both tied up in green goo. Sucks for them, she was stuck, but at least she wasn't uncomfortable. She shook her head. None of them would be here for long anyway. So with little reluctance she moved down to where the pair sat.

"It'll be okay," she told them. "He can't confuse me. I mean first off I have known Danny all my life even you can see who the imposter is." She was a little afraid. What if she did make the wrong choice and doomed her love as well as her friends to a life of misery. She would give up her life for them. As she looked over at Danny and VePhantom preparing to fight in less then a few minutes her mind went back to all the times she had spent with Danny and then something unexpected happened. She felt her necklace tighten more cutting her air of just a bit. She wanted to reach for it, but knowing that it would tighten more made her put her hands down. Dean noticed her movement and glanced at her. Even with the loss of breath she managed to look okay as she smiled at him. She wouldn't show the fear and pain she was feeling no matter what. Just then Danny glanced at her. She could tell he was trying to figure out what was wrong. She smiled, her heart thumping in her chest as she forced as much love and confidence into her smile to fool him. He seemed to buy it as he mouthed I love you. She mouthed them back as he turned from her to concentrate on the other ghoul before him. He could do this, she was sure.

Danny knew something was up, but Sam wouldn't let him know this, but he could feel it. He had always been able to tell when she was upset and now he could feel it coming off her in waves, but she was hiding it from him right now. He knew why. She wanted him to be at his best and that him concentrating on her would cause him to become distracted. With a mental shake he pushed her to the side knowing that was what she wanted him to do. She was fine! She was fine! He kept repeating it to himself, but for some reason it wasn't helping. Suddenly the area filled with smoke and the fight was on.

As soon as the smoke filled the air it entered Sam's throat and with a gasp she tried to cough it out, but all it did was cause her to panic as she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Danny," she whispered as the world went black. Dean and Tucker tried to move toward her, but the Lady-in-Waiting brushed them off. She kept saying that the queen would be fine. What did she mean?  
They looked at each other and then out into the smoke that hid the two fighters from them, but they could see where they were by the random blasts that escaped the smoke like a light show in a rave. Beside them Sam was out, her breathing stilled as the minutes ticked on. When the smoke began to clear Danny stood next to VePhantom and both looked at Sam, who still lay motionless. Danny got ready to run to her, but the guys shook their heads. Within seconds the Lady-in-Waiting had her awake, her gaze a little dazed as she looked at the two before her in confusion. What was she doing again? Where was she?

"Sam, you must make your choice between the Phantoms," the Lady-in-Waiting stated, her voice harsh against Sam's aching head. The goth looked at the two male ghouls before her as her head still swam. She didn't even give a glance to the one on the right. The one on her left had a feel about him and without even hesitating she pointed to him. As the Danny she pointed to smiled the other one frowned, his green eyes flashing. Just as the one she had chosen stepped forward she was back out like a light. Danny rushed forward as VeDiamond transformed back.

"Damn that woman," the Prince growled as Danny pulled Sam into his arms. Danny was so busy that he didn't see that the Prince was approaching and he did not look like someone who was coming to congratulate him on a great win. Sam opened her eyes as she felt his power moving closer. With a slight shove she removed Danny from the Prince's untimely shot. The blast hit Sam just seconds after she became intangible. Unfortunately that did not fully save her from the blast as she was still training her ghost powers so her body took some of the blast. Danny turned and in two seconds flat killed the ghost prince causing all to back up.

"Good, you recognize the one who killed Plasmius and now the Prince VeDiamond!" Tucker yelled. "Let all your friends know to fear him!" Danny paid no heed to his friend who screamed behind him as he pulled Sam's limp body close. She looked up at him, her breath shallow and her words soft.

"It's okay," she said. "Let's go home now. I don't want to die here." Danny nodded, but couldn't bring himself to move from the spot so Dean picked up both of them and high tailed it out of the giant castle with more problems then they went in with. As soon as the doors were closed Danny looked down at Sam as the Speeder started up.

"Fuck," Danny said as he leaned toward her and with touch of his hand froze the necklace. Just as the he did Sam opened her eyes, only the eyes looking up at him weren't violet or amethyst. They were a deep blue, so deep they were almost black, but they were kind.

"Daniel Fenton," the soft voice said. "You and Samantha Mason have done what countless others could not. You chose to fight and you won. She loves you and I can see that you love her like Price VeDiamond did me. I was the girl that he loved. I loved him just as much, but because of a nasty accident I was killed and he went off the deep end. So many loves were tested. He hurt so many that dared to claim that they loved someone when they couldn't tell their love from a fake. You trusted her. You didn't falter nor did she." Danny nodded. "I will give her back to you." With that the ice around her neck melted and the necklace fell off.

"Thank you," Danny said. The eyes before him closed again only to open again moments later to a very human and alive amethyst ones.

"Danny? What happened?"

"You are safe," he said pulling her close. Tucker and Dean watched with tears in their eyes as they exited the Ghost Zone into the Fenton house to find Jack and Maddie Fenton waiting with Jazz standing next to them. She shrugged as Danny Phantom stepped out of the Speeder, Sam after him with her hand intertwined in his. Tucker followed with Dean behind him.

"So, Danny Phantom, is it?" Maddie asked as she stepped forward. Danny nodded as well as all in his group. "Why didn't you tell us?" Danny's jaw dropped. "We would have accepted you for who you are."

"I know," Danny said as he DE-transformed. "I just didn't know how to tell you. What was I supposed to say Hi mom and dad. How are you today? Thought that you should know that the ghost kid you have been trying to kill is really me?" Everyone waited, the air thick with tension as Sam moved closer to Danny, their hands tightening. That was one of the first times he had ever dared take a tone with his parents.

"Yeah, sounds about right," his parents said as they looked at each other and then at the group in front of them.

"That's kinda what I did," Jazz said. "Except mine went like this Mom. Dad. That ghost that you are always fighting is Danny and he is fighting for Sam's life right now." Danny looked at her in shock. "Well, you were. They needed to know."

"We are glad that she did," was the response of his parents. Danny sighed.

"Truth be told I am glad that you know too, but if you don't mind I think all of need a rest after a very draining day." Tucker nodded. Dean yawned. Danny and Sam just walked past everyone to his room where he locked the door and laid down on the bed next to Sam. Turning to her he smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. Danny pressed his body into Sam as their lips played against each others and their tongues tangoed. Sam let out a soft moan as his body pressed her in all the right ways. His hard flesh to her softer one. As he began to move over her he stopped and looked down into her glazed amethyst eyes, that were so obviously the mirror of his own.

"Sam, are you sure?" he husked out. Sam didn't hesitate in her answer as she pulled him closer, her lips capturing his as her hands found their way into his black locks at his neck. Danny, of course needed no further convincing as he immediately began to slide on top of his girlfriend... not the right word. His mate. She was his soul mate, the one person he could never be without. Even his family didn't hit that chord with him. As Sam moved her hands south, her fingers playing with the edge of his white shirt his mind went blank. All he could think of was her and all that she meant to him. Sam was thinking along the same lines. Her mind was all about Danny and what she would have been had she died. She was sure that she wouldn't be, couldn't be, anything without him. A tear slipped from her eye as she yanked his shirt over his head, breaking the lock of their mouths. Both growled at the interruption, but as soon as her black shirt met his on the floor their mouths were fused again. Within seconds Danny's hands were creeping up her flat stomach, her body twitching at the new sensation.

"Mmmm..." Sam groaned as his fingers reached the edge of her bra, goosebumps breaking out on her arms as the kissing stopped so she could roll her head back in ecstasy. "Danny..." The halfa took that as a cue to remove the offending garment. It then came to him and within seconds the item was of. As soon as he had tossed it she looked up at him in question. He flashed a smile as he showed her his hand, the intangible hand that is. She smirked. "Why didn't I think about that?" she whispered. He didn't answer her. He leaned over and flicking a pink nipple with his tongue caused Sam to let out a silent scream as she grasped his head causing him to cover her pebbled nipple with his mouth. He groaned at the sensation of her nails scratching his scalp as he began to suckle her. Sam withered under him, her pelvis brushing against his hard arousal. Both of them were new to these sensations, but somehow they knew what their partner wanted from them and Sam was not indifferent to his want. She reached down, her hands tentatively searching for the clasp of his jeans. Her hands brushed his manhood causing the member to twitch as Danny moaned over her breast causing her to quicken her unbuttoning of his pants. As she fumbled with the zipper Danny became intangible making his jeans and boxers slide off him and onto Sam. She chuckled as she tossed the two items over his back and onto the floor. Her hands surrounded him making the halfa gasp and harden further.

"Sam, you need to be careful," he gasped out huskily. "You alread-" he was cut off as she moved her hands down and then up. "Uhhh," he groaned as his whole body shook. She took her hands off him so that she could flip them over. Grabbing his hands and placing them on her cloths she smirked wide at him. With an answering smirk he made her clothing intangible as he ripped them off. As he looked her up and down, his eyes began to glaze at her beauty. "Sam, you are so beautiful." She smiled as she leaned over him.

"Thank you," she said with a blush. Danny reached up and touched her neck softly, a mark, just pink now, stood out on her light skin. "Danny, I am fine." As she saw him begin to argue back she pushed her body down, most of him forced into her slick, small womanhood. That stopped him quick, his eyes closing as his head jerked back.

"S-Sam," he groaned as his hands found her waist. She groaned a little as she forced her body down further. Both looked at each other when she stopped in shock. There was resistance. They both felt it. Danny smiled, his smile so relieved. "Sam, thank god." She smiled too. She had not given her gift to anyone, but Danny. As he eased her down onto him they began a rhythm. Her groans started to get louder with every thrust as sweat began to form on her back and on his muscular chest. "S-Sam," he groaned out.

"D-Dan-nny," she gasped. As they both moved faster their names whispered between them they came, their unison causing both to collapse as energy left them. Sam smiled as her head rested on Danny's chest, her sweat mixing with his as her eyes drifted closed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sam." With that said the love birds passed out. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
